When We First Met
by LucianDaughterofHades
Summary: This is a one-shot of how Annie and Finnick just met. It all started with a stuffed up net and failure with a trident. "Um, do you want me to help you? Seeing as you helped me with making those nets...".One-shot currently, might make into a multi-chapter later!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction! Currently, at the moment, it is a one-shot but I'm thinking of making it a multi-chapter as there are some things I really want to add but just don't fit in here. Please review if you want it a multi-chapter! It would make me happy :D Anyway, it might end up as a multi-chapter anyway. Here ya go!**

**ANNIE**

"Dad, I can't. It's not for me," I sighed, dropping the trident. I guess it's not in my nature to kill fish, even if I do eat it later. I reckon it's because it's the thought of me killing an animal that freaks me out. I'm 'trying' to learn it now because I just turned 12 yesterday. In District 4, once you turn 12, you have to learn how to spear fish, make nets, catch fish and all sorts of things. Dad started helping me today by spearing fish.

I'm already pretty good at making nets and tying knots. I guess that's why my dad tried teaching me spearing fish, it's the worst I'm at.

Dad sighed. "Alright, Ann, you tried," he murmured, patting my head.

I walked off along the shoreline. Once I reached the end, there's a dock where all the fishermen leave their ships and normally where you sit and make nets for trawlers and catching fish. I climbed up the rocks next to the docks and walked down the wooden planks. Sitting on the end was a boy, a little older than me, watching another man do something. There was something laying next to the boy. As I got closer, I realised it was a boy learning off his father how to tie knots for nets. The object sitting next to the boy was a trident.

"No, no, no, Finnick! You tie this strand with this one, loop it once and hook it through this loop!" the man said, sounding quite frustrated.

The boy threw down the net, or part of it at least. "It's no use, I can't do it. I'm not made for this," he sighed. He picked up the trident and stood up. I walked down the dock and greeted the two.

Up close, I managed to take a good look at the boy and his father. The boy was tall, taller than me and around 13 or 14 years old. He had bright sea green eyes that seemed to be the main attraction of the boy. He had an athletic build, bronze hair and tan skin. He had a striking resemblance with his father.

"Hi," I said, shyly.

"Oh, hello there, dear. What's your name?" the man asked, kindly.

"Annie Cresta," I said, softly.

"Oh, the Crestas! The family that catches the best fish and makes the best nets?" he exclaimed.

I nodded softly. "Yes, I help make the nets," I said, barely above a whisper.

"Great! Well, if you don't mind, could you help Finnick here? The boy doesn't know the difference between left and right!" the man chuckled.

"Dad!" Finnick whined.

I cracked a small smile. "Yes, sure, if you would like me to help," I agreed, biting my lip slightly.

"Brilliant! I'm Reef Odair and this is Finnick. Hopefully, you could make a better teacher than me," he laughed, winking.

I grinned. Mr Odair looked at his watch.

"As much I would love to stay and watch, I have to go. The ship's gonna leave without me if I don't. Farewell, Miss Cresta and I do hope I see you again," Mr Odair said cheerfully before heading of the ships. He gave a last wave to us before he boarded a ship.

"I don't need your help," Finnick muttered, kicking the ground and stamping out a rhythm with his trident.

"Really?" I murmured. "Why did your dad say you did? Let's see your brilliant net weaving skills, Mr Odair."

He scowled at me and sat down again, legs dangling off the edge of the dock. I sat down next to him and handed him the half messed up, half finished net.

"Go on," I said. "Surprise me."

Finnick grumbled something under his breath before beginning. Right away, I noticed he was doing the order backwards, so his net is going to end up more...interesting. I leaned forward slightly and started correcting his fingers so they were in an easier fixed position (A/N: Like knitting :P).

"Here," I muttered, closing my fingers over his. "This is how you do it." I tied a few knots while holding his hands to show how its done. I looked up slightly to see Finnick's mouth showing what displayed an "Oh...".

"Oh, um, thanks," he said smiling.

"You're welcome," I answered smiling.

Finnick stood up and stretched. He offered a hand. I smiled and took it as he helped me up.

"So, Miss Cresta," he smirked, grinning at me. I blushed slightly. "I think that's enough for me today."

"Yes, me too, I think," I said, smiling.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I just turned twelve, recently," I answered politely. "You?"

"Eh, fourteen in a few weeks. Sadly, the Reaping is a few weeks after that and so my name has to be in another time," he sighed, picking up his trident. I noticed his trident had a special marking on the spear points, a marking of District 4, meaning it was a rather expensive trident. That must mean he was rather skilled using one.

"Oh, you have a special District Four trident," I noted. Finnick glanced at his trident before looking back at me.

"Yeah, dad got it for me when I turned thirteen. I was a real natural at using tridents," Finnick said, nonchalantly.

"Well, that's cool. I'm starting to learn how to use one, although it's not going very well so far," I sighed.

"Um, do you want me to help you? Seeing as you helped me with making those nets..."Finnick offered, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sure! Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Uh, I'll see you around, yeah?" he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled. Then Finnick did something that really surprised me. He hugged me. Slightly confused and surprised, I hugged back.

"Thanks again, with the nets and knots," he whispered as he let go.

"You're welcome," I muttered, blushing.

He gave a little salute clashed with a wave thing before jumping off the dock into the water down below.


End file.
